


Law & Disorder

by SilviaKa1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Humor, Investigations, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKa1/pseuds/SilviaKa1
Summary: Original tittle: Ley & Desorden.Original language: Spanish.Translated by Jess.Clarke Griffin is an outgoing, impulsive and stubborn private investigator.Lexa Woods is rational, patient and composed homicide detective.These two opposite poles cross paths when the wealthy Green family; whose adopted son, Jasper, was kidnapped; hires Clarke, so she has no other choice than to work shoulder to shoulder with the meticulous detective Woods.THE TRANSLATION OF THIS FIC IS PAUSED... FOR THE MOMENT.Twitter: @SilviaKa1Email: silviaka@hotmail.com





	1. JASPER

Clarke opened her office door. “Clarke Griffin Investigations” could be read on the frosted glass; Clarke was therefore the business owner. However, everytime a new client arrived, and there weren’t many of them, she had to stand the same story over and over again: “Good day, miss, is Mr. Griffin here?” “I am _Miss_ Griffin,” she answered emphasising the word. “Ok then, but may I speak with Mister Clarke Griffin?” She was sick and tired of everyone taking her by the secretary of the surely great investigator and well respected mister Griffin.

But there wasn’t any mister Griffin, just her, the great and respected investigator Clarke Griffin…or hopefully she would be someday.

“They had light bulbs like that?” Raven looked up from her computer.

“Yes.” Clarke said while she left a bag with the light bulb inside of it on her working table.

Raven was a brunette girl with dark skin and equally dark eyes, while Clarke was blonde with light skin and blue eyes. They were great friends. They met each other in college, more specifically in college parties, because they were from different majors; Raven majored on an engineering in something Clarke could never remember (electronic, mechanic, informatics? She couldn’t tell, the brunette knew everything about everything) and Clarke had an art major. How she ended up being a private detective? That was a whole different story.

The office was cozy, on a rather non-expensive way. They had a couch that definitely looked better a few years ago, the computer’s desk where Raven worked was modern and did look new while Clarke’s one was bought on a sale. There weren’t any matching chairs either, the brunette had a simple office chair with small wheels, the blonde had a big chair that could have easily belonged to an old man and they had two more different chairs that were expected to be used by their clients.

Clarke set out to replace her desk lamp’s light bulb.

“Do you want me to do it?” Raven offered.

“I don’t think I need to be an engineer to change a light bulb.”

Raven shrugged and got her attention back on her computer. The lack of clients, and of income, made Clarke a bit grumpy.

“What are you doing anyway?” the blonde asked.

“I’m gossiping through these old missing-person’s cases.”

“Did you hack the police files again?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of, yes or no?”

“Ok, yes, but only the old files, those ones don’t have that much security.”

Clarke was holding her new light bulb which she used to point at Raven while she talked.

“And _that_ is going to give us work?” Clarke ironized.

“Us? Let me remind you that I don’t charge you for this, I’m doing it to help you.”

“You’re doing it because you have no job and you get bored and…”

Raven snorted. “God, Clarke, you get imposible sometimes. I’m looking for the ones that hired the services of a private detective. You could come by their houses and kindly leave them your card with your best smile.”

Clarke took a deep breath. She knew she was being insufferable but having her finances in negative numbers didn’t help her to improve her mood.

“Clearly, people don’t take a detective seriously when she’s a woman.”

“Plus, a blonde one that also happens to be hot.”

“So what should I do? Do I dye my hair? Do I dress up like a nun?”

Raven watched her as she replaced the light bulb with no little difficulty.

“You should wear more button-up shirts with formal jackets and suit pants. And you should pick up your hair but not in a school girl ponytail. And avoid tight shirts and leather jackets.”

Clarke had her hair picked up in a high ponytail with some rebel hair strands falling on both sides of her face, she was wearing jeans with a tight black shirt that marked her generous breast and on the back of her chair rested her beloved leather jacket. Her outfit made her look way younger than her almost thirty years.

She ignored Raven and turned the lamp switch on frowning her face. It didn’t turn on.

“This isn’t working.”

Finally, with a self-sufficiency smirk on her face, the brunette made her way to her and took the lamp away from her hands. She took the “fused” light bulb from the table and observed it carefully.

“It’s not the light bulb” she resolved.

“And you need an engineering major to know that?” Clarke remarked again.

“Obviously, I do.”

And she started to disarm the lamp.

Half an hour later, the lamp worked perfectly and they had a spare light bulb too.

“You’re like the girl version of MacGyver.”

“The hot girl version.”

“And a modest one too.”

Clarke’s cellphone rang and buzzed a couple of times in that moment so she got it out of her jean’s pocket. She made an exasperated face as soon as she read the message on the screen.

“God, he’s so annoying.”

“Finn?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, he texts me all the time.”

“That’s because you always fall into it.”

Finn was Raven’s highschool ex and, nowadays, Clarke’s fuck buddy.

“Not anymore, it’s over.”

Raven smirked again. “Whatever you say.”

Now it was Raven’s cellphone the one that buzzed.

“It’s Octavia, she’s asking if drinks tonight?”

Clarke shrugged.

“We’re still going to be poor anyway…”

***

The club was dark, loud and crowded. Even so, the three friends managed to get a corner table where they could talk just by yelling a little bit.

“You’ll never guess the case my brother is working on right now,” Octavia said.

The girl was a brunette with green eyes; she was as beautiful as her two friends and was the little sister of Bellamy Blake, LA’s police officer and Clarke’s eternal suitor.

“Someone has kidnapped Jasper!” Octavia continued.

“Jasper? Jasper Jordan, from highschool?” Clarke asked.

“That one exactly,” her friend answered.

“woah, that’s tough!” Raven said. “I guess being loaded is not as good as it sounds… see, Clarke? We’re safe then.”

Jasper Jordan was adopted when he was ten years old by the Green family because of his best friend’s insistence, Monty Green. They were inseparables since they met each other in first grade. Later, Jasper became an orphan and Monty wanted a little brother so his mother “bought” it for him, well not exactly like that but the huge fortune the Greens had helped speeding up the process.

“He was kidnapped, seriously?” Clarke kept on asking.

“Yes, but I don’t know anything else, you know how dramatic Bellamy is about his job, everything is always top secret.”

Raven elbowed Clarke on the ribs and she complained and looked at her with a frown.

“Call Monty and offer your services to him!”

“I can’t do that, Raven.”

“We saw him a while ago and the boy adores you, you have nothing to lose.”

“He already knows I’m a PI, if he thinks is necessary he will call me.”

“Raven’s right, you just have to call him and ask him how he’s doing, as a friend,” Octavia intervened.

Clarke was still thinking about it.

“Of course! You should do that!”

“Ok, I’ll see if I do it tomorrow.”

“Call him now!”

“Geez, Raven! Calm down, you can call him too, you know?”

“He’s more a friend of yours,” Octavia said.

Clarke gave up and told them she’ll call him. After a few minutes of silence, Raven questioned Octavia.

“Hey, where have you been all this week? I haven’t seen a single hair of you these past nights.”

Raven and Octavia were roommates, Clarke left them when she started her business but she didn’t for how long she could afford her rent, where she literally lived and worked. Her office was her house too; there was a small living room behind a door with a breakfast bar that she used as a dining table, and a bedroom and a bathroom in the back.

Octavia shrugged her shoulders evasively at Raven’s comment.

“My brother, he always has something going on, he wanted to talk…”

“Is everything ok?” Clarke inquired.

“Yeah, you know how him, he just gets a bit intense sometimes.”

“Does he still jerk off thinking about Clarke?” Raven asked.

The alluded elbowed her.

“You’re such a perv, Reyes!”

Raven had already drunk a few beers and had a very loose tongue. She got close to Octavia and whispered at her ear loudly enough so she could be heard by her other friend.

“When she gets mad she likes to call me by my last name as if we were in school and she was the teacher.”

“That’s because you act like a child,” Clarke defended herself.

“Seriously,” Octavia smiled, “by the way you’re always arguing you look like an old married couple.”

The two friends look at each other and bursted into laughter by the idea.

In that moment, a girl with messy black hair and a look between hippie and grunge approached them and hugged Raven from behind, making her turn around. Without a word, the newcomer kissed her on the lips.

“Hi, beautiful,” She told Raven. “Hi, girls.”

“Hi, gorgeous,” Raven replied with a smile.

“Luna, what’s up?” Clarke greeted her. “Please, don’t mind us, you can make out as much as you want,” she added sarcastically.

“Oh, the envy,” Raven said.

Despite her small complexión, Luna was an expert in personal defense and worked at the gym where Raven went when she could afford it. That’s how they met about three months ago. Luna sat with them and they carried on with meaningless converstions the rest of the night.

***

The office was perfectly organized. A suit jacket hung neatly from the coat rack along with a discrete purse. The owner of these ítems was on her seat behind the desk reading some papers from a file. She had brown hair that was tied up in a low pony tail that let some graceful strands land perfectly on her temples. She was wearing a white shirt with just the right amount of unbuttoned buttons necessary to not let anyone see more than what is allowed but enough to make them wish they could see more. The woman had in her hands the picture of a skinny boy with a funny smile and the name “Jasper Jordan” on top.

But something caught her attention on her table; it was her desk calendar that was right in front of a framed picture of a happy family photo: a bald man dressed as a soldier with a kind face, a middle-aged woman smiling sweetly and a little ten year old Lexa between them smiling too. She moved the frame delicately just enough so it wouldn’t be covered. She had pretty hands with long and slim fingers. She didn’t seem very tall but something in the serene features of her face and her body language radiated confidance and elegance…and seriousness. All of that made her look older than her recently turned thirty.

Someone knocked on her door and a man walked in without giving her time to at least say “come in”. The man was tall and corpulent, he looked middle-aged with a heavy beard that he had always had and now would be considered as hípster.

“Alexandra, we have news,” he said energetically.

The woman stood up with a grimace talking to herself, but audible enough for the man.

“I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to call me Lexa.”

“Do you happen to call me Gus? No. If I’m Gustus then you’re Alexandra. Outside the office is something else.”

Captain Gustus Woodman was a great superior, he was so close to his officers that sometimes he had to set the bounderies inside the police station.

Lexa walked with long and paused steps and closed her door once she was out. On her frosted glass could be read “Alexandra Woods Homicide Detective LAPD”.

Gustus accompanied Lexa to the meeting office, where the multirracial team of the detective was already waiting: Lincoln, Indra, Bellamy and Murphy. The first had light-brown skin,was tall and strong with his head shaved and a smile that sweetened his face. Indra was a black skinned woman of severe gesture, slim figure and inquisitive eyes. Bellamy had a lighter skin tone than Lincoln along with black eyes and hair. Finally, Murphy had dark hair that contrasted with his pale skin. The four of them looked at their bosses when they entered the room. Lincoln was in charge of the explanations in front of a board filled with pictures related to the case in their hands, while his teammates were standing next to the big table in the room.

“What happened?” Lexa asked.

“Kidnappers called the Greens again. They are asking for more money.”

Lexa frowned at the news.

“More money? That’s very unusual.”

“Everything about this case is unusual. I don’t like it.” Indra intervened.

“What about the judge’s order to intervene the family’s phones?” Lexa asked to Gustus.

“It’s not ready yet.”

“If we had it already we could’ve found the caller’s location.”

“They asked for another half a million,” Lincoln added, “the Greens demanded a life proof and they hung up.”

“This doesn’t look professional,” Bellamy said.

“What if it’s an oportunist that’s just trying to profit of the situation?” Murphy commented.

“The kidnap is not out in the public,” Bellamy replied.

“There’s always filtrations, I’m sure your sister already knows,” Indra accused looking at Bellamy, she then turned towards Murphy with a hard expression, “and your wife.”

The two guys remained quiet. That woman really imposed them.

“Should we investigate them?” Gustus added payfully.

Lexa was hearing attentively at her team’s ideas. Everything about this case was odd from the beggining. Like the fact that they, as a homicide team, were commanded to handle a kidnaping case. But the Green family was very wealthy and influential, and they were friends with the mayor Thelonius Jaha who was the one that pressed for the case to be supervised by the respected Captain Woodman and his right arm, detective Woods, the first of her class, the youngest person in getting her position, the detective that solved more cases…the best.

***

Clarke’s fingers were nerviously drumming over her office’s table. She was staring at her phone, as if she could make it ring if she focused her mind on it enough. Actually, she was debating with herself between calling her friend Monty or not, just to ask him “selflessly” if he was ok. Maybe she would’ve done it by now had she not been an investigator, wouldn’t she? She didn’t know. The urgency of needing a case didn’t let her think properly anymore.

On the other table, Raven watched her over her computer for a while; she was making her nervous with her fingers tapping on the wood.

“Are you calling or not?”

Clarke bit her lip and stopped her hand that was slowly inching towards the phone. A ringtone coming suddenly from the device scared her so bad that she put her hand away as if she had received an electric shock.

“Holy shit!” the blonde yelled.

Raven bursted out laughing and Clarke looked at her with her eyes wide open.

“It worked! I did that with my mind!”

“Shut up and pick up already, nerd!” Raven said between laughs.

Clarke picked it up at the fourth ringtone. She was surprised to hear on the other side of the phone the voice of her friend Monty on the edge of crying explaining to her what happened to his stepbrother, he told her that they were desperate, he remembered she was a detective so now his mother wanted to hire her profesional services.

When Clarke got off the phone she looked at Raven raising an eyebrow with self-sufficiency.

 


	2. FIRST IMPRESSION

 

Lexa’s apartment looked like it was taken straight out of a decoration magazine: light colored minimalist furniture, white walls, a couch and chairs with similar shades of brown, a big TV hanging from the wall and a leafy ficus next to a glass wall from where it could be appreciated the considerable height of the place, that and a spectacular fall sunset over the city of Los Angeles.

Lexa was having dinner on her couch, in front of the TV, using the side table which had a lifting top that allowed her to eat more comfortable. She was dressed in casual home clothes. A salad, an omelette and a glass of wine were her also minimalist menu. Her cellphone buzzed on the table and when she saw “Anya” on the screen, she rolled her eyes with a little fatigue; she turned down the volume of the news, picked up the phone and answered with a smile that sweetened her face quite much.

“Whaaaat?” she asked with fake annoyance.

“Good night to you too,” her friend sarcastically replied, “What are you doing?”

“Dinner.”

“Dinner? Are you eating earlier every day or what?”

“Same hour every day.”

“Ok then, I guess I’ll eat something too before…”

“Before what?”

“We’re going out, right?”

“Anya, it’s a week day, you know I have an early morning.”

“Sure, but you have twelve hours until that happens, darling.”

“Eleven, because I always go for a run before work, as you know too.”

“Right.”

“Nyko is on shift, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but you’re saying it as if I only call you when he’s working.”

“You call me every day but you only want to go out when he’s on shift.”

“You’re not coming, are you?”

“You are right.”

“Lexa…you should go out more, meet new peop-”

“Don’t start again, Anya.” Lexa cut her.

“Ok, all right, so…Friday then?”

“Yes, Friday.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeeees, I promise.”

“Great, I’ll leave you then; don’t want your salad to get cold.”

Lexa heard a loud kiss through the phone and, before she got to say goodbye, her friend hung up. She left the phone on the table again, turned up the TV’s volume and grabbed her salad bowl. She closed her eyes to have a better feeling of the bowl’s temperature and said to herself “nope, it didn’t get cold” and smiled widely at her own joke. She had a lovely smile that made her look ten years younger, but there was no one on her living room to appreciate it.

***

That same night, two hours later, Clarke was having a reunion with the Green family, reduced now to only Monty Green and her mother, Hannah; his father had died a few years back.

The boy started to tell the story of his brother’s kidnap, but he got so easily upset that he had to stop at several moments, so it was his mother who, showing great strength, finished the story: just a week before, Jasper disappeared; he went out one evening without saying where he was going and he never came back. All of his belongings, his cell phone included, remained in the house. The next day, the family got a call and a distorted voice asked them half a million dollars for his rescue, and added that the boy would die if they contacted the police. They arranged a place and hour two days later, giving them enough time to get all the money. They left the bag on the right spot and some hooded man picked it up, but the boy didn’t appeared. It was then that they decided to go to the police, and two days later the case was assigned to Alexandra Wood’s team. The last and weirder part of everything was that just twenty four hours before, when they thought the boy was already dead, the distorted voice called again and demanded another half a million, the family asked for a life proof and the kidnapper hung up. They hadn’t got any other news from him.

Clarke listened carefully while taking notes on a notebook. When the mother stopped talking, she asked Monty about his stepbrother’s friends and he told her that they weren’t very nice. Jasper had always been a special boy, he was fragile and was easily influenced by people; on many occasions he had tried illegal substances and he had been on plenty of rehab facilities. He seemed to be getting better on the last couple of years but he had relapsed on these past few months. Monty told her about a famous club that Jasper visited frequently, Polis, but he didn’t know anything else about it because he never went with him to these places.

Clarke left her notebook above her knees and took her friend’s hands trying to give him confidence.

“I will do everything I can to find him, Monty.”

“Thank you,” the boy said, “Ask for anything you want, money is not a problem.”

“If we called you,” his mother intervened, “it’s because you know Jasper, you have his same age, you can enter that circle without being detected, and reach places the police can’t get into…and do whatever it needs to be done, the things the police won’t do…”

Hannah Green looked at her intensely and continued when she saw Clarke’s confused face.

“…Whether legal or not.”

“We will very much make up for it,” her friend added.

“Do you understand what is it that we want from you, Clarke?”

The detective looked both of them to the eyes and nodded slowly.

“Perfectly.”

After a brief silence, Clarke got up having thinking the meeting was over. The mother got up too but grabbed her arm on a way that looked more like an order than a petition.

“There’s one more thing we want you to do,” Hannah said.

Clarke looked at her interested.

“Whatever you need…”

***

Lexa was standing in the middle of her office with his hands on her waist and a stern look fixed on her superior.

“A civilian? Are you serious?”

Gustus nodded.

“Yes, I am, it’s not your decision, or mine for that matter, so get it over with and handle the situation as best as you can.”

“But who the hell gave that order?”

“The mayor.”

Lexa faked an impressed face as if that information actually shocked her.

“Well, well, well, look at what money can buy, what a surprise!” she then changed her mocking tone for much more frustrated one, “What does he think? That this is an episode of _Castle_?”

“Stop it, Alexandra, you have to suck it up and follow this order with your best smile.”

“I don’t smile.”

“Learn, then.”

Someone knocked on the door and they both said at the same time.

“Come in!”

Lincoln looked in barely opening the door.

“Clarke Griffin is here; shall I tell her to come in?”

He stared expectantly at each other.

“Yes, please,” Gustus said.

“No,” Lexa said, “Tell her to wait a moment. Gustus, would you mind leaving me alone a few minutes?”

Gustus followed her with his eyes looking serene while the woman walked to her table and sat on her chair.

“It’s so I can practice my smile,” She said without smiling.

Gustus didn’t smile either; he only raised his index finger as a warning sign.

“Five minutes.”

And he got out of the office. Immediately, Lexa threw her head back and rested it on her chair’s backrest while she sighed audibly out of frustration. She took a deep breath closing her eyes; this news had really made her angry. She was a perfectionist on her job, and having someone not from the police meddling on it was very irritating, even more if this someone was “recommended” by mayor Jaha, whom she was not a fan of precisely. Besides that, who the hell was this investigator Clarke Griffin? She hadn’t heard of him, he must be useless rich guy whose only talent is to adulate other rich guys and having good influences. She took a deep breath again and tried to concentrate on leaving her mind blank because her own thought were upsetting her even more. One thing was clear, she was going to make him know who was the boss straight from the beginning. And she would not smile. She grabbed the phone on her desk and pressed some buttons.

“Lincoln, tell him to come in.”

The man didn’t even have the time to reply before his boss hung up the phone. Clarke and Bellamy were cheerfully talking two tables next to him, so he got up and with a wide smile informed her that she was now able to get in.

Thirty seconds after hanging up the phone, the office’s door opened and right in front of the eyes of the stoic Lexa Woods stood a short woman, with lightly disheveled blonde hair, dressed in a casual suit and a gigantic purse of, in her opinion, excessive proportions. The woman walked in looking at said purse, apparently trying to put her cellphone on some compartment that she couldn’t find. When she got to the middle of the room, she stopped and looked up to find her watching her sternly from her chair. Right at that moment, the sun light coming from the window landed on her eyes and Lexa was hypnotized a few seconds by those almost unreal electric blue eyes that were directed at her.

“Good morning,” Clarke shyly greeted.

Lexa cleared her throat and fixed her position on the chair, straightening her back adopting a bit of a peevish posture. Watching her like that made Clarke joke internally about how the woman seemed to be sitting on a throne rather than an office chair.

“Good morning,” Lexa said, “Clarke Griffin?”

“That would be me.”

“She will be helping us with the case.”

Lexa looked at her left with a little surprise when she realized that Gustus walked in as well and that she didn’t even notice him until he spoke. She looked again at those blue eyes without abandoning her cold demeanor and tone voice.

“That’s very generous from you, Miss Griffin, but I think we won’t need your help. But we’ll see what we can do…”

Clarke frowned and looked at Gustus. She didn’t understand what was going on. She felt kind of uncomfortable standing there, being observed, but she hadn’t been invited to sit so she didn’t. Lexa did notice her nervousness, “good” she thought, she was already controlling the situation, and she would not smile or offer her a sit. She had to remain strong.

“So, what am I doing here?” Clarke asked irritated.

“Alexandra, it always helps to have more points of view. Clarke is a professional investigator that was hired directly by the Greens.”

Clarke got really nervous then. Not only was she assigned to work with the police, but also they were saying that she was a professional when she had only done four cases and all of them had been about cheating partners.

“Well, I hadn’t heard from her until now,” Lexa mocked ironically, “Have you been in an important case before?”

“All of my cases are important to my clients and to me,” Clarke said trying to regain her composure.

Lexa looked intensely at her, almost as if she was challenging her into a battle to see who would take their eyes away first.

“It’s pretty unusual to have a civilian working with the police,” Lexa continued, “Try not to bother us and we’ll get along just fine.”

Clarke didn’t like those words at all but chose to remain quiet.

“She’s not a simple civilian, Alexandra,” Gustus kept on calling her by her full name to intimidate her and get her to stop acting like that, “she’s a professional investigator. So, we will all try to work together in peace and I’m sure this partnership will be successful.”

Lexa perfectly understood what her boss was trying to say. She had to suck it up. The girl seemed really harmless, and was even sort of pretty, at least her shirt fitted her really good…no, no, no. She should better be getting those thoughts out of her head. Her mind and her senses were crashing inside of her. Lexa got up from her throne-chair, showing off her designer’s suit and walked with strong and imposing steps towards the woman, until almost getting into her personal space. Instinctively, Clarke step back some imperceptible inches. And now it was Lexa’s turn to be illuminate by the sun light letting Clarke to witness for the first time her expressive green eyes, the prettiest eyes she had ever seen in her life. But she wouldn’t get scared by the detective’s behavior; she was there because the Greens trusted her so she would have to trust in herself, she wouldn’t allow herself to get nervous because of some kind of badass cop.

“I’m here with the best disposition, and I’m willing to help in everything I can to help finding Jasper Jordan,” was Clarke’s answer.

“In that case, Clarke Griffin, It seems that we will be partners on this,” Lexa said, “What do you know about the case?”

“What the family explained to me.”

Lexa nodded thoughtfully and turned to see Gustus.

“We should make a meeting with the whole team and get Lincoln to catch her up,” she then focused on Clarke, “that way we will all be on the same boat.”

Clarke nodded in acceptance.

Five minutes later, the investigation team including Clarke was listening at Lincoln’s story that was not very different to what had been told to her by the family. Lexa was on her chair, again looking like a queen on her throne and Clarke was standing at the other side of the room. During the meeting, Lexa glanced a few times at Clarke and noticed that she was focused on Lincoln’s explanations but was also sharing smiles with Bellamy on some occasions, something that she would not ignore.

***

Half an hour had passed and now Lexa and Clarke were once again in the detective’s office, this time, the cop had offered her a seat on the opposite side of her desk.

“Thank you for letting me work with you,” Clarke tried to be conciliatory.

“I was forced to.”

Clarke was starting to get sick by the woman’s attitude.

“And I was forced by the family so that makes two of us.”

Lexa watched her for a few seconds and, just when her eyes landed on her cleavage, she continued talking and let her eyes wander through her office trying to dissimulate; luckily Clarke was so mad that she didn’t even notice.

“With the information you know now, what do you think you could do to help us with this?”

“I wanna go to Polis, the club Jasper was recently frequenting, I think his dealer might be there.”

“We’ve been there already.”

“And did you find who ever got him his drugs?”

“No.”

“Maybe I can get that info.”

“Oh, really? How?”

“I’m not a cop, they might trust me with more stuff.”

“We’re going again tomorrow to interrogate more people.”

“I’ll go tonight.”

“No, you won’t.”

“What do you mean I won’t? I can go there to have a drink if I want to.”

“That could be considered as obstruction of justice.”

“For Christ’s sake, Alexandra! Is this the peaceful working together that captain Woodman talked about?”

Lexa stared sternly at her; she hated when people call her Alexandra and even more when people that were basically strangers talked to her with that familiarity. Regardless, she did realize that she was being too difficult with her, that her hostility towards her new partner was too much.

“Ok, then. What time will you be there?” Lexa sweetened her tone.

“I don’t know yet, why?”

“Because I’m coming with you.”

“It’s not necessary.”

“Of course it is.”

“I don’t wanna scare away the informants with a cop.”

“I wasn’t present in any of the interrogations, they don’t know me.”

“But you smell like a cop from miles away.”

Lexa looked at her in the eyes once more and Clarke had to make some real efforts to not feel intimidated. The homicide detective had to be really clear with her; she wouldn’t let this girl ruin her investigation.  She would study her résumé to see if she was as professional as her boss said.

“I’ll come with you and that’s an order. If you’re going to be a part of the team, you’ll have to accept that I’m in charge.”

Clarke clenched her teeth to keep her from rudely answering back. She wanted to slap her in that moment. Against her wishes, she just stood up and prepared to leave.

“I’ll be there at eleven.”

Lexa stood up too to walk her to the door.

“We’ll meet there at eleven.”

Clarke blatantly looked at her up and down.

“You better wear other clothes then.”

Lexa tried to stare at her again but Clarke ignored her and turned around to walk out the door. But before she was out she remembered something and turned around again so fast that she almost bump into Lexa who was walking behind her.

“One last thing…why did they assigned a homicide detective for a kidnapping case?”

Clarke was being sincere in her question, she really find it odd. And Lexa was sincere in her answer too.

“Because I’m the best.”

But she sound too pretentious. Clarke looked at her a few seconds thinking she was joking, but no, the seriousness in the cop’s face meant that she was being totally serious. That woman’s ego was monumental. Lacking the ability to say something more without laughing in her face, Clarke turned around and finally walked out of the office. As she got closer to the elevator she murmured “asshole” to the doors. Almost at the same time, Lexa was doing the same thing with a similar word: “idiot”.


End file.
